


Canis, Corvus, Curses (artwork)

by whimsycatcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Animal Transformation, Art, Bookshop, Illustrations, M/M, Modern Era, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycatcher/pseuds/whimsycatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for the After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, 2015!<br/>"Merlin is an ancient warlock with trust issues and a shapeshifting problem. Arthur is an ex-king who sometimes turns into a bird and isn’t especially happy about it. Mordred is a teenage runaway hoping for some magic lessons--and oh, yeah, he may or may not have tried to kill them both in a past life. Well, isn’t this awkward. Also known as “the sorta-Ladyhawke AU”, wherein there are curses, reincarnations and lots of Post-It notes." (story/summary by jinkandtherebels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canis, Corvus, Curses (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> **Masterpost:**   
>  <http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/38161.html>
> 
> **Link to fic:**  
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4752464/chapters/10864961>  
>     
>  **Art on tumblr: TBA**

I was so excited to create art for this story! The summary I claimed hinted at an intriguing modern/mystical premise, and I was not disappointed by my partner! From the drafts I got to read, it was very hard to choose from all the emotional and beautifully written scenes - hence why I've drawn several pieces instead of my usual three! I even had more planned if time allowed, haha... My first idea had been to just design a title page, but I decided that wouldn't do this story justice. It's a rougher style (definitely rushed in some parts) and I've done without colour... plus I probably need more practice drawing the dear Asa Butterfield, but I'm pretty happy with how each piece turned out! And the round frames were fun to work with! ^^ Well, I hope everyone enjoys my art, and that it encourages you to read and review the wonderful inspiration! PLEASE DO!

(Pssttt... I might add a couple more pieces in the future, so stay tuned...)


End file.
